DWWW
DWWW (774 kHz Metro Manila) is a C-QUAM AM stereo station owned and operated by Associated Broadcasting Company and co-owned and co-operated by Interactive Broadcasting Media Inc. in the Philippines. The studio is located at TV5 Media Center Reliance cor. Sheridan sts., Mandaluyong City, while the transmitter is located at Brgy. Tagalag, Valenzuela City,Philippines. DWWW operates 24-hours a day Monday-Sunday, except during Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at 12:00 mn of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 12:00 mn of Easter Sunday. DWWW is known for its news, public affairs, health & wellness programs in the morning from 4am-9am; oldies music for the rest of the day; and religious programs Oras ng Katotohanan (Mon-Wed 8:30pm–9:00pm and Sunday 9:00pm-12:00mn), Sermon & Compendium of the Catholic Church" (Sat 9:00am to 10:30am), and daily Angelus at 6pm. At present, DWWW 774 kHz is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila with several top rating music programs from Monday to Sunday. History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWWW&action=edit&section=2 editDWWW 630 kHz DWWW began in 1974 under 630 kHz. At that time, it was owned by Kanlaon Broadcasting System (now Radio Philippines Network/ETC). The studios of the station was located then at the Chronicle Building in Pasig. Veteran anchors and new recruits like Johnny de Leon, Rod Navarro, Noli de Castro and Vic Morales are some the announcers of the station. In July 1986, the Presidential Commission on Good Government turned DWWW (KBS) and DWOK (BBC) back to ABS-CBN. DWWW was renamed DZMM and resumes broadcasting. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWWW&action=edit&section=3 editDZBM/DWOO/DWAT 780/DWWW 774kHz The origins of the station started as DZBM 780 kHz in 1963 under the Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. This served as the promotional radio station for Villar Records and Mabuhay Records. In 1973, DZBM changed its callsign to DWOO, changed its frequency to 774 kHz and its format to news & talk. In 1987, DWOO changed again as DWAT and served as the first station of veteran broadcasters, Fernan Gulapa (now with DZBB), Willie Matawaran (now with DZIQ), and the son of the late Louie Beltran, Cito Beltran. In 1997, Vic Morales bought the MBNI's flagship AM station to the new network called Interactive Broadcast Media. The station revived its old station DWWW under 774 kHz. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWWW&action=edit&section=4 editAcquisition of PLDT MediaQuest in Interactive Broadcasting Media Inc. On December 2011, owners of Interactive Broadcasting Media Inc. (owner of DWWW 774 AM) announced that it would be divesting its 51% share in Interactive Broadcasting Media Inc. and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. It was formally acquired on June 2011 as announced by PLDT chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan. In July 1, 2011, PLDT announced that DWWW 774 AM (AM Station of Interactive Broadcasting Media Inc.) is now an flagship musical AM Station of TV5 and they reformat to "DWWW 774 Music AM". The new format of the station is pop music and oldies. In 2012, after 15 years in its old home in #23 E. Rodriguez Sr. Ave. in Quezon City, it moved to its new home at TV5 Brodcasting Center, 762, Quirino Highway, Brgy. San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWWW&action=edit&section=6 editCurrent-Anchors *Ely Buyco *Larry Damian *Major Tom *Big Brother Sonny *Fred Winston *Dr. Jaime Galvez Tan *Nina Manzanares-Agu *Jackeline Magistrado *Rose Sanchez *Nadine Lustre (aiso ABS-CBN) *Yassi Pressman (aiso ABS-CBN) *Zac Sarian *Tony Rola *Fred M. Davis* *Nathalie David http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=DWWW&action=edit&section=7 editPast *Art Galindez *Kathy Aviso *JB Baylon *Cito Beltran *Anne Bernardino *Caloy Castro *Willie Delgado, Jr. *Erwin Tulfo (now with Radyo Pilipinas and PTV-4) *Carlo Mateo (now with DZBB and GMA-7) *Fernan Gulapa (now with DZBB and GMA-7) *Johnson Manabat (now with DZMM and ABS-CBN) *Angelique Mercado *Vic Morales† *Lillibeth Nacion† *Jennifer Postigo *Robinson Simbajon-Mojica *Allan Sison *Teresa Tavares *Jonathan Velasco *Ramcy Tirona .